The antibacterial effects of zinc ions in the oral cavity are described in the art and numerous attempts have been made to prepare dentifrice compositions incorporating zinc ions to take advantage of the therapeutic benefits of reduced plaque, gum inflammation and/or gingivitis. However, such formulations are noted for their unpleasant taste, often referred to as “astringent”. Such unpleasant organoleptic experiences often result in reduced compliance to an oral care regimen by the patient/consumer.
Various attempts to disguise or avoid the unpleasant organolerytic aspects while retaining and/or enhancing the therapeutic benefits obtained have been made. However, there remains a need in the art for a dentifrice formulation that allows the patient/consumer to obtain the therapeutic benefits of a zinc-containing dentifrice, whilst not suffering the disadvantageous organoleptic experience associated with such dentifrices.